


special to me

by veryqueenly



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meaningless Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, i guess??? lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: You're only ever planning to do nothing but sleep on a Sunday like this, though Nines seems to have other plans for the two of you.[Nines/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something for easter beacause why not.... also rip me i haven't gotten to play the game yet...
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

**special to me**

* * *

You’re suddenly awoken from your peaceful slumber by a familiar voice calling your name, loud and excited and seemingly more than you could even count with your fingers. Your eyes gently flutter open, and you find yourself staring at the familiar, glassy blue eyes of Nines, your most favourite companion.

For a moment, the only thing you could do is to stare at him blankly, almost as though you’re still trying to comprehend what it is that’s happening around you. You slowly blink up at him once, twice, thrice, like you’re still trying to figure out the reason behind his presence in your room, and when the answer doesn’t come to you, you swallow the lump in your throat before you finally open your mouth to break the silence between the two of you.

“What are you doing here?” you ask after a moment, your voice sounding a little rough and hoarse. Your throat is dry, and though you would have very much liked to drink a glass of water to ease it, that’s not something you’re supposed to be currently thinking about. After all, there’s more important things for you to do, such as… well, inquiring Nines about the reason he’s suddenly decided to wake you up on a day as normal as any other.

It’s not long before he opens his mouth to speak, leaning a bit away from you as the words quickly spill out of his mouth. “Good morning!” he says, greeting you with so much excitement and enthusiasm that seems to rival the hustle and bustle outside of your apartment. You watch as a huge grin slowly makes its way toward the corners of his lips as he opens his mouth to continue. “Do you know what day it is today?”

You slowly sit up from the bed, rubbing your eyes with the backs of your hands almost as to dismiss the exhaustion and sleepiness out of your system. It doesn’t take long for you to finally reply to his question, looking around your surroundings for a brief moment before turning your attention back on him and opening your mouth to speak.

“It’s Sunday,” you say, allowing a soft sigh of exasperation to escape your lips. “There’s no reason for you to wake me up early, Nines.”

“No,” he says, shaking his head at your words. The grin on his face is quickly replaced with a frown, something you would have found adorable if you didn’t feel a little irritated at him waking you up earlier than usual. “You’re wrong. It isn’t just any Sunday today.”

You furrow your eyebrows at him in confusion, silently wondering what it is he had meant with his words. For a moment, you could only stare at him, confusion still evident on the expression on your face as you try to figure out the meaning behind the words he’s uttered. When you still couldn’t find the answer you desired, you finally turn your attention back to him once more.

“What?” you ask, tilting your head to the side as if in question. “Why? What’s with today?”

“Didn’t you know?” he begins, his eyes widening almost as if in disbelief. “It’s Easter today.”

You shake your head at his words as you open your mouth to voice out your reply. “I don’t celebrate Easter,” you say, allowing a frown to make its way toward the corners of your lips.

He looks a little astounded, almost as though he couldn’t quite believe the words you’d just uttered at all. “What?” he asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he continues to stare at you, almost as though he’s trying to read the expression written on your face. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you reply, nodding your head at his words. There’s a moment’s pause as you try to think of the words you’re about to say next, and when the words finally spill out of your lips they come out softer than before. “It’s the truth. Now I would really appreciate it if you could let me go back to sleep.”

He opens his mouth, almost as though he’s about to protest but closes it afterward when he realizes that there’s nothing he could do to change your mind. He finally accepts your answer after a moment, slumping his shoulders in defeat as he allows a soft sigh to escape his mouth.

“Alright…” he says, and you could sense the slight disappointment behind his words. You nod your head silently at his words, offering no response in return. There’s a moment’s pause coming from him, like he’s still trying to think of the proper words to say, before he finally opens his mouth and continues. “Sleep well,” he says simply, and just like that, he’s gone.

You simply lie down once more, staring at the ceiling and wait for sleep to envelop you once more. You don’t wait long; in a matter of moments, you’re back in that familiar, comforting oblivion once again.

* * *

It isn’t long before you’re abruptly woken up by another familiar voice calling your name, sounding still just as excited and as enthusiastic as before. You slowly open your eyes and find yourself face-to-face with Nines once more.

For a moment, you could only stare at him, still trying to process whatever it is that’s going on around your surroundings. It takes you a few moments to be able to finally open your mouth and say something, having felt the need to silently figure out what it is that’s currently happening.

“What is it this time?” you ask, slowly sitting up from the bed, rubbing your eyes with the backs of your hands before turning around to look at him. The moment your gaze lands on his form you could only stare at him silently, seemingly a little taken aback with what you’d seen.  

He’s wearing a bunny costume, complete with ears and tails. It’s at least two sizes too big for him, though nevertheless, it still suits him very well. In fact, you’re almost certain he’s gotten even more adorable, even though you would probably never admit that out loud.

You blink up at him a few times, once, twice, thrice, almost as though you’re still trying to process everything in your mind. The moment it all clicks together in your head, you could only open your mouth to mutter a confused, “What are you doing?”

“Oh,” he mutters, a small smile slowly forming on the corners of his lips. “You noticed!”

“Where did you even get that?” you ask, ignoring his previous words. “Last I checked, I don’t have any costumes like that hanging around in the back of my closet.”

“I have my ways,” he replies simply. You raise an eyebrow at him, almost as if in question, though before you could even open your mouth to ask him further about it, he’s already cut you off, quickly moving on to another topic.

“We should go out and do something fun today,” he says after a moment, and you could sense the excitement hidden behind his words. “I heard from the news that Easter egg hunting is really fun and popular!”

You look outside your window, and nearly cover both of your eyes with how bright it is outside. “At this kind of weather?” you ask, raising a hand to cover your mouth as a small yawn escapes your lips.

“Why not?” he asks, and you could sense the confusion in his voice, almost as though he doesn’t quite understand the meaning behind the words you’d uttered.  “I think it will be fun.”

You shake your head at his words, almost as if in disagreement. “We’d probably be toasted alive first with that kind of heat before we could even find a single egg,” you reply. “And there’s going to be a lot of people in there, too.”

When he opens his mouth to say his next words, he sounds a little disappointed. “So does that mean we shouldn’t go then…?” he asks, lifting his head up to look at you. At the look on his face, you feel your heart clenching in pain. Guilt begins to settle inside your system, perching itself atop of your chest as though it were a crown.

“T-that isn’t what I meant!” you reply, seemingly in a protest at his words. “I… I could go with you… if you want me to, that is…” you trail off, turning your head away from him almost as if to avoid his gaze. For a moment, there’s only silence between the two of you, neither of you having any words to say.

It’s not long before he finally opens his mouth to say something and break the silence. “Really?” he asks, his voice soft as a whisper. He sounds uncertain, unsure. “You would do that?”

“Y-yes!” you reply, quickly turning your head to look at him. The words spill out of your mouth quicker than you could even stop yourself. “Of course I would!”

For a moment, he could only stare at you in silence, almost as though he’s trying to read the expression on your face and silently figuring out whether or not you’re telling the truth. And then all of a sudden he’s already running toward you, and you don’t even have the time to react before he’s moved to tackle you into the bed as he wraps both of his arms around you, nuzzling his head against your neck affectionately.

“Thank you!” he says, nuzzling against you once more. “You really are the best.”

You allow a small smile to make its way toward the corners of your lips as you begin to rub his back comfortingly, absentmindedly tracing circles against his skin. “Anything for you,” you say after a moment, your voice soft as a whisper.

He doesn’t say anything anymore in response, though you could feel him smiling against you, like he’s happy with how things have turned out. And just like that, the two of you fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

“Hey,” you say after a moment, tapping him slightly on the shoulder as if in an attempt to grab his attention. With how quiet and steady his breathing his, he seems to have fallen asleep, though you discover that you’re quite mistaken when he finally opens his mouth a moment later, his voice soft, quiet. “What is it?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be going outside, hunting for Easter eggs and all that?” you ask, furrowing your eyebrows at him in confusion. For a moment he could only look at you, almost as though he’s still trying to process your words in his head. When it all finally clicks together, he only shakes his head at you in response, moving to wrap his arm around your waist and pulling you flush against him.

“I changed my mind now,” he whispers, pressing his head against your neck and nuzzling once more against you affectionately. “This is more comfortable than going outside.”

You could only shake your head at him in disbelief, smiling at his words in amusement, though you don’t say anything anymore in response.

* * *

 


End file.
